


A Special Arrangement

by nightflyer42



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Chair Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Fluff under all the filth, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idk how to tag anymore, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Porn With Feels, This fandom has ruined me, Top Hannibal, seriously this is complete filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflyer42/pseuds/nightflyer42
Summary: When the clutter of violence and gore in his head becomes too much for Will, him and Hannibal have an arrangement that helps.





	A Special Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh, bear with me... all you need to know is that Will is still Will, Hannibal is still Hannibal, and they have a certain arrangement. I don't know when or how or in what crazy AU is this supposed to happen. I just know that I tried writing a porny drabble to cure my writer's block and... well. Also, this fandom had ruined me and I'm very happy here in the pile of filth with my newfound daddy kink, thank you all.

The sound of the front door closing echoed through the house, definitely louder than usual. Hannibal made his way from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel, his eyes surveying the tightness in Will’s shoulders and the pinched expression on his face.

“Dinner is almost ready. Is something the matter?”

Will placed his briefcase on the floor with deliberate care; he had to fight against the urge to slam it down with force.

“It was… an interesting case.” He didn’t want to talk about it, steel feeling the weight of blood and a phantom blade in his hands, the persona of a madman scratching away inside his brain.

Hannibal tucked the towel into his apron and extended a hand. After a moment’s hesitation, Will took it and let himself be tugged closer and enveloped in a loose hug. Immediately the warmth of Hannibal’s body and the familiar aroma of spices, herbs and the subtle scent of the man himself began to relax him in small increments. Will let out a sigh and buried his face in Hannibal’s shirt.

“Is that better?” Hannibal was rubbing his back in small circles, soothing away the tension.

“Yes.” Will’s voice was muffled in this position, but the affirmative was heartfelt.

“Do you require anything else, dear boy?”

Will shuddered at the endearment, recognizing immediately Hannibal’s gentle query for what is was. He knew that he could shake his head and step back and that would be it. They would eat dinner and talk, and then Will would drive home to his dogs, only to wake gasping and crying out in the middle of the night from yet another nightmare. It wouldn’t be the first time, but he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in a long while and he was stretched thin, almost transparent. So he raised his head and looked Hannibal in the eye, seeing only gentle concern there, no judgment, no pressure. He bit his lip and nodded, not trusting his voice. Hannibal smiled and urged him lightly, “I need you to say it, Will.”

Will swallowed his lingering discomfort, steeling himself and spoke quietly, “Yes… Daddy.”

His cheeks aflame, he buried his face in the older man’s chest again. Hannibal pressed a gentle kiss to his crown, warm breath ruffling his curls.

“Good. Go upstairs and shower, dinner will keep. I will wait for you in the study. Think on it and decide what you need from me today.”

***

Will wasted no time undressing and stepping under the spray. He knew that the shower was mostly for his sake: a little time for him to relax and to reconsider, if he so wished. So far, he hadn’t, and still he appreciated the courtesy. Washing clinically, yet thoroughly, he let his mind wander on what he wanted to ask of Hannibal tonight, or what Hannibal would ask of him. His face flushed and he felt his cock stirring, so he finished up quickly and pulled on a soft terrycloth robe. Careful to leave his clothes in the hamper, he made his way downstairs, heart thumping in a mix of trepidation and arousal.

***

Hannibal had removed his apron; he was sitting in his chair, waiting. He looked up and smiled; Will was still astonished every time at the open affection on his face. Hannibal was usually a very reserved person, prim and proper and put together. This special softness, reserved only for Will, still made his heart skip a beat. Suddenly shy, he lingered in the doorway, until Hannibal pushed the chair back and spread his legs in invitation, never breaking eye contact. Will swallowed and crossed the room slowly, fidgeting with the sash of the robe.

“Should I undress, Daddy?”

Hannibal’s eyes darkened an increment and he took Will’s hand, rubbing his knuckles.

“However you prefer.”

Will closed his eyes for a moment, imagining the picture they would make, Hannibal dressed and proper and Will completely naked. With a soft gasp he opened his eyes and swiftly removed the robe, letting it drop to the floor. Hannibal didn’t even flinch at the treatment of his belongings. He just sat there, drinking in Will’s pink, freshly scrubbed skin.

“What do you need, baby?”

Will swallowed and blushed. It has been the rule since the first time: if he wanted something, he had to ask and Hannibal was more than willing to provide. But he had to _say_ it, and while the words and images burned brightly in his mind and in his throat, getting them out was another matter altogether.

“I... I need your fingers inside me, Daddy.” He fidgeted, still uncomfortable with speaking his desire. “Then I want you to fuck me, here in your chair.”

Hannibal smiled that soft smile again, eyes full of approval for Will managing to speak with barely a stammer.

“Very good, baby, you can have that, you can always have that. Every time you need it or want it.” Hannibal drew him closer and pressed a tender kiss to his hipbone. “Is there anything else you need?”

“Don’t touch me.” Hannibal lifted an eyebrow and Will hurried to specify, “Don’t touch my cock. I want to come just from you inside me, Daddy.”

Hannibal took a deep breath, his hand clenching briefly on Will’s hip. His eyes were on fire, clearly the idea appealed to him. Of course, Will snorted internally, he saw it as a challenge, and Hannibal Lecter loved nothing more than besting a challenge and flaunting his prowess, in bed or otherwise.

“As you wish, my sweet boy. Now, turn around, hands against the desk.”

Will turned and bent over the desk, spreading his legs, hiding his face in his folded arms. When a hand smoothed down his back, he jumped a little, but the calming touches gradually relaxed him. Hannibal was just stroking his back and sides, like gentling a horse, until Will let out a pitiful whine, “Please, Daddy!”

That earned him a light smack just below the swell of his buttock. “Impatient,” Hannibal drawled, caressing the slight sting of the slap.

Still, Will heard the sound of a drawer closing and opening and the telltale squelch of lube. Then a finger was ghosting up and down between his legs, grazing his opening lightly and then slowly pushing inside. Will arched his back with a moan, trying to push back against the sensation, but Hannibal squeezed his hip in warning.

“Stay still, baby. Let me take care of you.”

Will whimpered, making his muscles relax into Hannibal’s hold. That was the point of it, he needed to let go and for once entrust himself to someone else, to let go of his control knowing that he would be well cared for.

“Sorry, Daddy,” he said meekly, “I’m trying.”

He was rewarded with a sweet kiss between his shoulder blades, just a gentle press of lips and a warm exhale.

“I know, baby, I know. I will give you what you need, you can let go now.”

And somehow, that was what it took. Will melted against the desk, locking his knees, because he didn’t trust his legs to fully support him anymore. And still he knew that if he faltered, Hannibal would be there to catch him.

With a pleased hum, Hannibal continued stroking his back, while his other hand pushed inside, slowly and relentlessly. Will’s passion built the same way, spreading through his bones and muscles. He just took it with nary a twitch of his hips, only his breathing quickened, occasionally lapsing into quiet moans and gasps when Hannibal’s fingers twisted in a particularly pleasurable way.

Finally satisfied with his efforts, Hannibal urged him gently to turn around. Oh, and what a picture he made, not a hair out of place, dressed to the nines; the only things betraying that he was affected by their little game were the two sports of color high on his cheeks and the cock poking through the fly of his slacks, red and hard, little drops of moisture gathering at the tip. Will carefully slid forward, straddling the chair, letting Hannibal guide him. When he felt blunt pressure against his rim, he held his position, descending slowly, letting himself feel his flesh parting wider, until he was seated. He looked down at the obscene sight they made and wriggled a little. Hannibal’s hands remained at his waist.

“You can move, baby. Easy, now.” And Will moved, holding on to the chair, his feet scrabbling for purchase on the floor, rising up and slamming down, drinking in Hannibal’s appreciative groans and gentle encouragements. Soon though, he felt that as pretty as the picture in his mind was, the logistics of it were somewhat more complicated than he envisioned. Sitting as he was on Hannibal’s lap, with hardly any leverage, his legs quickly got tired and soon he could only sit, impaled, twisting and writhing, desperate, while Hannibal panted in his ear, muttering sweet profanities.

“Shhh, baby boy. Don’t strain yourself. Just sit here and grind on Daddy’s cock. Yes, slowly, it feels good, doesn’t it?”

Will whimpered, leaning back, feeling one of Hannibal’s large hands slip behind his back to support him. In this position, with every twitch of his hips Hannibal’s cock grazed his prostate, sending bolts of electricity up his spine, but it wasn’t enough.

“Please, Daddy, I need to come! I need more, please!”

Hannibal purred, rubbing his thumb against the small of Will’s back, his other hand making lazy circles on his stomach.

“What do you need, baby? We agreed that we’re not touching your cock; it’s what you asked for. ”

Will flushed, biting his lips and ducking his head. Hannibal’s fingers slipped under his chin and lifted until he was looking at a pair of liquid amber eyes, full of affection and arousal.

“You need to tell me, baby boy. Don’t be ashamed, Daddy will take care of you. Tell me what you need and you will have it.”

Will stammered, “T… touch my nipples, please, Daddy! I like your hands, they are so strong and beautiful, please, touch me!”

Hannibal drew him in for a gentle kiss and slowly dragged his free hand across Will’s chest, grazing both nipples with his thumb and pinky. Will groaned, pushing his chest towards the fleeting touch.

“You sound so beautiful, baby. Can you hold on to the back of the chair for me, so that I can use both my hands?”

Will scrambled madly, grasping the wood and arching his back, finding again that perfect angle of Hannibal’s cock inside him and crying out in desperation.

“Yes, Daddy, please, touch me now, I can’t take it anymore!”

Hannibal sounded a bit breathless himself.

“Come on now, baby, take what you need.”

Then he placed his hands on Will’s chest and started rubbing in slow circles, sometimes pausing for a light pinch. Will went wild, fucking himself on Hannibal’s cock with renewed energy. Just when he felt his orgasm approaching, Hannibal withdrew his hands and Will almost screamed in frustration. His legs gave out after his brief surge of adrenaline.

“Please, please, Daddy, I can’t!”

“Yes, you can, baby. Come on, you need just a little more. You are so perfect…”

Hannibal placed his hands on Will’s chest and just held them there, looking up expectantly.

Will flushed even more, his mouth open in a mixture of humiliation and delight in Hannibal’s cruel genius. He twisted his hips, pushing his chest forward, rubbing his nipples against Hannibal’s hands like an animal in heat, writhing in complete abandon. Tears were streaming down his face and little hiccupping sobs escaping his throat, which turned into a litany of “ _Pleasepleaseplease_ ” as he chased his completion. Just as he thought his heart would surely give out after even a second more of this sweet torture, Hannibal lowered his head to one of the abused, reddened buds and scraped his teeth lightly before sucking with bruising force, his fingers tightening around its companion and tugging. Will’s spine bowed, both trying to push closer and pull away from the man who somehow always knew what he needed and how he needed it. His orgasm crashed over him, sweeping him away in a wave of dizziness and white noise. He was dimly aware of the high, keening sounds he was making as his cock twitched and sputtered, painting both their stomachs and chests. Hannibal held him through it, whispering words of praise and endearment in his ear which only served to heighten his pleasure.

Finally he collapsed, spent, on Hannibal’s chest, muscles no longer able to support him. His body was still buzzing from overstimulation and he could feel Hannibal’s cock still hard inside him, the sensation bordering on painful. He gathered the last of his strength and lifted up, dragging his legs under him until he collapsed in an undignified heap on the floor between Hannibal’s feet. He rested his cheek on the inside of Hannibal’s thigh and nosed at the soft material of his trousers, before looking up to meet his eyes. Hannibal looked _ruined_ , his pristine clothing wrinkled and covered in come, his eyes burning. Still, this was all about Will and he knew that if he wished it, Hannibal would ignore his own need, he would scoop Will up and bathe him, massage his muscles to ease the strain and then tuck him into bed. That knowledge made him smile sweetly and he licked his lips.

“Will you come on my face, Daddy? Please, I want you to.”

Hannibal drew a shuddering breath and his eyes shone with emotion. Slowly, he grabbed his cock, his other hand sliding to cup Will’s face and angle it upwards.

“You are so perfect, my beautiful, dirty boy,” he gasped, stroking steadily, “you are so good for Daddy.”

Will watched, transfixed, as the shiny head slipped in and out of Hannibal’s hand, staying his urge to lean forward and lick. Instead, when he heard a low groan with an edge of desperation, he just closed his eyes and opened his mouth, each hot rope of come like a brand of ownership as he felt Hannibal’s thighs tremble and heard his voice soar higher, chanting his name.

When it was over, Will opened his eyes, blinking slowly. Hannibal was staring at him in wonder, his expression so raw and tender it was almost painful to watch. Will closed his mouth and licked his lips, swallowing. With an inhuman noise, Hannibal slipped down to the floor in front of him, cupping his face and kissing him deeply, smearing his own come further, rubbing it in. Finally they broke apart to breathe, both panting and covered in fluids. Hannibal shook his head slowly.

“You will be the death of me, my sweet boy. You could not be more perfect if I imagined you myself. Do you feel better now?”

Will bit his lip, flushing at the words of praise. “Yes, Daddy, but I think I need a bath.”

Hannibal laughed softly, dragging him in for a last kiss before standing up and giving him a hand.

“We both do, baby. Let’s get cleaned up and have dinner.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if anyone got to this point, they can come over and flail on [tumblr](http://captainnightflyer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
